


Vergils Redemption

by CaptMystcalTrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMystcalTrash/pseuds/CaptMystcalTrash
Summary: Vergil needs to get back to warn his family. But it's not as easy as it sounds.





	Vergils Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are small, so I've put them all together.
> 
> This story isn't done yet!

Redemption.

“the fallen son" they called him. Years ago he fell through a portal, to defeat the Lord of hell, named Mundus just like his father once did. A young man, who had the looks of his father, but not the power he needed to prove his brother that power was the only thing a man needed. His white hair, and piercing blue eyes where just like his father’s, his hair however was a mess, just like his clothing. His long blue coat, black shirt and pants where ripped and covered in blood.  
When he challenged Mundus, he was soon defeated. He wasn't even a challenge, the lord played with him as if he was a toy. After his defeat the lord had only one thing too say.  


“You are mine, Vergil son of Sparda.”  


Years of torture followed, making Vergil lose his sanity bit by bit. There where only two things that kept him losing him humanity. The memory of his mother, and a son he never got to see, not really.  
He remembered only bits and pieces. His search for answers, a woman, a crying child he had to leave behind. There was a moment his Devil Trigger surfaced, he knew it was his son’s awakening. He felt proud of his child that he accepted his heritage. Vergil was being punished for it though  
“rebelling” wasn't taken lightly. Mundus didnt knew that he had a child, and if Vergil could help it, Mundus would never know.  
He had one more memory, fighting his brother again. Although he didn't knew if this was a real memory, or one of the many lies planted in his mind by mundus..  
Since his son's awakening, vergil felt a new source of power from deep inside of him. He was afraid of it, afraid to be punished for his humanity, afraid for the safety of his son. He knew his son met Dante, he could still feel his brother powers, they where twins afterall. His son was safe, Dante would show him the way to become the man Vergil never got to be.  
He sat in the corner of his cell. Exhausted, broken, but his soul still present. It was a small light deep inside him, but it was still there. he needed it to get back to the human world, he heard terrible rumours, he had to warn his son and brother. No matter what it took.  
Mundus lost his interest in him, he was distracted. This was his only chance to get out. Without Yamato it was going to hard to get out, but there was a portal, if only he got there in time... 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The ninth circle.

‘I'm must...i can't give up, they need me..’  


over the 3 months he had been working on a spell to break open his cell. He had to be quick though, as soon he would activate the spell everyone could he it. Luckily he was fast, so it should work. He took a deep breath, cut his hand and hit the sigil on the door. The sigil glow up fire red, spread across the door and exploded. Everything was shaking like an earthquake, rocks fell down the walls started to collapse. Vergil ran to the end of the hall, turned left towards the room of circles. To get back upstairs he needed to pass all nine test of hell.. Something no one was able to survive.  
“treachery. My first test... I've betrayed so many people. My mother, brother, son, her... I hope they forgive me. “

He stepped trough the first door, right after he got inside the door closed and disappeared. A bright light blinded him. Then a voice, his mother's voice echoed around him.  


“you're no son of mine, casting away your humanity, attacking your brother, almost killing him.. You should have protected him, making a woman fall in love with you and you let her die.. leaving your son behind...”  


vergil fell on his knees.

“I'm sorry mother, I've ruined everything. Please forgive me...”

“yes you did brother, I loved you. You are selfish, a fool, you don't deserve the title of Sparda's descendant, you don't deserve the title of my brother.. You destroyed everything I held dear.”

His eyes filled with tears, he knew these where his thoughts. Yet hearing it out loud...

“you dumped me, like trash. Made it impossible for me to grow up like a normal child. You made me a monster. You'll never be my father"

Tears streamed down his face, tears dripping on his pants. He was a fool to think that they would forgive him. 

“No, I've got to be strong now, even if they don't forgive me at least I tried.”

He stood up, wipped his tears away. He was determinant to save them, no matter what it would cost. As soon these thoughts filled his mind a new door appeared... He passed his first test.

\----------------------------------------------

 

The eight and seventh circle

When he stepped to the door he returned the room of circles. the next test was awaiting him across the room. Fraud.. Although he was always straight forward to everyone, he had to go here... Vergil had no idea what he would encounter here. He walked towards the door and stepped inside. Once again the door closed behind him and disappeared.  
the room was empty, no windows, furniture or sound... 

“liar, hypocrite, you are.....”

This one was easy, he smirked and said:

“...no I'm not, I've always been honest, never told a lie in my life, unless you count that I stole Dante's lolly pop when we were still children.”

Half way through his sentence the door appeared. if only the other tests where going to be this easy..

Back in the room of circles. Six more to go, if he kept his goal in mind, not losing focus he could do it. the next circle was violence... Which he had been a part of.  
When he stepped into the next room, he could smell blood and rotten flesh. The floor, the walls, the roof.. It was all coverd in it, like the inside of an animal. He remembered this place, this was where he was trained by demons, right after they took him when he was just a kid. Little did they know that he was already a skilled fighter. That's why he knew how to get out, he had done it before. 

“Come and get me" he whispered.

At that moment the floor started to move. Human like figures seemed to crawl out of it, still covered in in the substance the room was made of. Instead of attacking them he didn't move an inch, stayed silent. Violence was the trigger that would get these ‘things' come after you. All he needed to do was to wait. Vergil closed his eyes, went through his plan over and over again. Images flashed before his eyes. What if he got there to late? What if he would find his son and brother dead? What if.... He started to lose his patience, he didn't had time for this. It felt like it took forever for the room to calm down again. The human like shapes crawled back from where they came from. This time 6 doors appeared. If he picked the right door, he would go to the first circle of hell, limbo, instead of the others. But how would he know which room was what, the doors looked all the same. 

 

\----------------------------------------------  
Greed. 

Vergil looked at the doors, all black wooden doors. There was no smell or energy coming from them. There was only one way to figure out what laid behind each door, and that was to pick one and walk inside.  
He picked the closest door and ran inside, he had lost to much time already. The room was pitch black, but the room was filled with energy,... Power..

“Hello sir, we were expecting you. Everything you ever want is in this room, all this power will all be yours to take. We will obey every command you give us, the only thing you need to do is grab it. Take all the power, it’s all yours.”

Vergil reached out his hand, the temptation was to strong. He forgot what he was doing, the only thing he knew was that he needed that power. He needed it now, it was his to take. Only he had all right to claim it all.

“yes come to us sir, claim our power"

Vergil took a few more steps into the darkness, still reaching out. He needed it, so he could proof everyone how powerful he truly was. A son of the legendary dark knight Sparda.


End file.
